Silent Hill: Border of Sanity
by TheFallenWriter
Summary: A pursuit turns into a car crash as Sam, Bumblebee, and Barricade find themselves stuck in the town that feeds on their fears. Can they escape with their sanity or will they soon turn insane.
1. Wakeing up

Author Notes: This is my first fanfic and I am treading on delicate ground here. Not so much on Transformers but on Silent Hill itself. I want to go for a good horror fic and after reading DarkAngelLillith's Silent Hill/Transformers horror and gory crossover (I love your work BTW) a Plot Bunny just happened to find its way to my doorstep claiming to have lost its way and I took it in. The bunny infected my thoughts and I started writing this fic.

Reviews are helpful and tell me what I should work on. I am always listening.

_Italics are thoughts_

**Silent Hill: Border Of Sanity  
**

**Chapter 1: Waking up  
**

The boy opened his eyes and saw asphalt. His face on the street and fog all around him. The position of his head only let him see the grey Cliffside a few feet from him. The boy struggled to get up but then fell to his feet in a cry or pain. He didn't lie back down as he tried once again to stand, this time successful. His body ached as he looked around at his new surroundings. Fog shrouded the entire area around him and the side of the road dropped off into the white abyss while the other side elevated miles above his position.

Without any warning, memories started flowing into the boys mind and he remembered who he was. Just to be safe he went over the details of his life in his head.

_My name is Samuel James Witwickey. I am a college student along as a world renowned hero. My girlfriends name is Mikaela Banes. I have taken down the leader of the Decepticons_ _and made friends with the Autobots. My guardian and best friend's name is Bumblebee…wait. Bumblebee! Where is he?_

Sam frantically looked around to find the yellow scout but saw noting of the giant twenty foot alien robot. His stomach dropped as the worst case scenario played in his head. He couldn't help but think that Bee fell off the ledge. But a closer examination of the railing showed no signs of anything crashing into it. Still, Sam couldn't help the plea that suddenly came up.

"Bumblebee, where are you? " Sam asked the fog. Silence met his response. "BUMBLEBEE!"

Sounds of metal clashing together met his response this time as Sam turned around in excitement. What he saw before him turned his excitement into utter confusion.

***********

Bumblebee kept his optics offline for a while as he ran a systems scan. Everything showed no signs of damage but that didn't make him online his optics. He knew something was terribly wrong as he ran yet another systems scan.

_Come on Bee. Why are you being paranoid? There's nothing wrong with your processor or anything. It's just Earth weather. Nothing more and it will be nothing more than that. _But the voice in his head still didn't convince the yellow scout to open his optics. He shifted a bit as the white flakes fell on his now damaged yellow frame. He really didn't want whatever the substance was anywhere near him. But it fell all around him and started falling into places that made the yellow scout uncomfortable. He just wanted the substance to stop falling. Then he will open his optics.

Sam's plea broke through his thoughts and the yellow mech turned on his optics and looked at Sam while getting up at the same time. He looked at the teen with disbelief. _Did Sam grow or am I…._ Bumblebee pushed that though out of his head and decided on the next best thing.

"Sam, why are you slightly shorter than me?" He asked. Sam only made a gesture to look down and Bee did so. He saw the ground only a few feet below him and looked back up in shock as he asked another question. "Did I shrink?"

"From what it looks like, yes Bee you did shrink." Sam said, walking up to the scout to brush off the substance.

"Sam, what's this substance falling from the sky?" Sam looked at his hand as he asked the question. The teen rubbed his fingers together to figure out and his fingers came out black.

"Its ashes Bee." Sam said than turned around to look for a fire. Bumblebee did the same as he ran a visual scan. He saw run down and decaying building off in the distance but no fires. _How is that even possible? Ashes falling from the sky but no building are on fire. That just doesn't make sense._ The yellow scout didn't run a second visual scan. Instead, he looked around for anything else.

But he wasn't expecting to see another mech in the area and that said mech looked to be the one he didn't want to see here of all places. The worst part about the sight, the mech started moving.

*********

Barricade's optics came online. He stared at the asphalt for a moment before picking himself off the ground and looked around. The heavy fog and the substance falling from the sky wasn't much of a problem for him but it proved to be frustrating for him as the substance fell into the cracks and crevices of his armor. The black and white mech performed a visual scan of the area and located a sign that looked weathered by both the environment and time. He read the sign out loud to himself.

"Welcome to Silent Hill." He said to himself. Than the sound of gears and metal clashing took him by surprise as he turned around. The black and white scout looked in disgust as his arm transformed into a pulse cannon and aimed. He didn't notice that the boy standing next to the glitch of a mech nor did he care. He just wanted to shoot the yellow scout and be done with it. Bumblebee had his pulse cannon aimed at Barricade. To Barricades surprise however, both of the scouts weren't able to fire. Barricade performed a quick scan on his gun and saw that all the safeties were on and Bumblebee's readings were friendly. Barricade tried to turn the safeties off but they were locked in by someone else. The yellow scout looked like he came to the same conclusion as he put his gun away.

Barricade still kept his gun up and than his crimson red optics met the Autobot's blue optics. "What have you fragging done to my processor?"

"I did nothing and I can't fire my gun at you. I suggest you put your gun down." Bumblebee said in a commanding tone. Barricade didn't lower his gun. Instead he asked another question.

"Why is the fleshling slightly shorter than you?" Bumblebee didn't say anything. Instead he just pointed down. Barricade glanced down and realized he is only a few feet from the ground himself. He lowered his gun but didn't bring his head back up.

_This can't be right. I should be much taller than this. I am a towering war mech, not just some puny android. _ Barricade's processor raced faster than he thought possible. His processor started to overload as the scout stumbled over and hit the asphalt hard. Silence welcomed him as he fell into stasis.

******

A/N: The chapter topping off at over a thousand words and about three pages on word. It is considered short in my opinion and hopefully the chapters will get longer and more detailed and I write

Proofread but hopefully I didn't miss anything. I don't have a beta reader so please point out anything wrong.

Now excuse me. I need some sleep


	2. No Refuge in This Hell

Author Note: I know, I know. Bumblebees actions were so out of character but I kind of ran with it. I don't think there will be much humor unless it's in my one shots piece of the story that I will be writing soon. Until then, expect Bumblebee and Sam to act a bit out of character due to the plot bunny I'm working with.

I never described what Sam looked like in this Fan fic. He wears a black jacket with a white shirt underneath. Numbers 69 on the top right corner of his shirt. Navy blue jeans and Black tennis shoes.

Reviews are love.

_Italics are thoughts and dreams._

**Chapter 2: No refuge in this hell.**

_Once again since his arrival, Barricade stared at asphalt before picking himself back up again. He looked around for the Autobot and the fleshling but instead of them standing behind him like last time, they disappeared. The fog looked heavier than before, almost as if the fog tried to constrict him. His vision became impaired as his HUD started to vanish and most of his systems died down. Barricade tried to yell for anyone but his systems screamed error messages as he held on to what would be considered a neck to humans. Barricade went stiff as he realized what his hand landed on._

_His vocal processor was gone and a giant hole rested in its place. If Barricade wasn't a mech bread for war, he would have been scared for his very spark. The black and white scout held on to his neck and started walking. His walk didn't take him long till he saw one of the buildings in plain sight. The building looked to be an old apartment complex as Barricade examined the structure door and thought that he might find something to cover up the large hole in his neck._

_Liquid flowed down his hand and he became stiff once again. The scout raised his hand to eye level to see what the liquid was. His optics widened to what he saw._

_Blood, crimson red in color, danced along his hand as it made its way into his armor. Was he bleeding? His thoughts raced as he put his hand over the gash that was once his vocal processor. More blood flowed down his hand and he started to panic. Mute and panicking, the one thing Barricade feared more than Megatron. He jogged to look for a nearby window to see his reflection. Fearing for what he may see._

_He ran up to a store window and wiped the dust off with his free hand. By the time he saw his reflection, his entire hand had a crimson coat and the smell reeked of death. He removed his hand from the gash and saw with horrified eyes. The blood from his hand, his gash, it all made sense that the blood would be his own but…he is a mech. How is it that there is blood oozing out of him if he is made of metal? Shouldn't it be energon instead of blood?_

_The scout didn't have time to think as the pain finally kicked in. He fell to the floor in immense pain and at the same time he covered his gash with his bloody hand. He began to spit out blood as he looked at the floor. He wanted to scream, cry in pain, and make any kind of voice in hopes that somewhere, someone out there would hear him. His entire ordeal fell on deaf ears as a shadow loomed over him. He looked over his shoulder and saw Bumblebee towering over him, twenty feet high. A closer look at the yellow scout's neck showed that his voice box had recently been repaired. _

"_Killer" Bumblebee said before he started to mumble. The yellow scout's voice soon turned into garbage as he muttered names of fallen mechs and femmies. Barricade could hardly make out any of the names except one._

_Arcee._

_Barricade froze. He remembered what he did in the past. Kidnapping one of the Arcee quads and interrogating her along with torture. He didn't want to remember the brutal memory as he played the role of bad cop, prosecutor, and executioner. He kept her out of recharge for nights on end asking questions and beat her when his questions weren't answered. Just a slagging recruit in fear of Megatron extinguishing his spark if he didn't get the job done. Barricade reported to the __Decepticon high commander about how she wouldn't respond when he asked about information on the Autobots. Megatron issued the kill order to Barricade and he froze in place. Taking in what the commander had said before Megatron slammed his fist into Barricades face and knocked him down. His words still etched into his processor along with her scream as Barricade ripped her spark chamber out and crushed it in his hands, killing her instantly. He never knew if she lived or died. He just lived with the guilt of killing innocence._

_Bumblebee's hand drew closer to the Decepticon scout as he cowered in fear. Was this how she felt when he held her chest plate before he ripped out her spark chamber and then killed her? The yellow Scouts hand pressed down on Barricades back with pressure he never wanted to feel. He's about to die here. Die helplessly and mute._

**********

Barricade woke up screaming, battle routines set. With the sudden access to his weapons, he decided that he's not going to die without a fight. It took him a moment to realize that he had left the dream world and entered reality. Or… what he thought was reality. The room he sat in only looked like a black void. No lights or sounds. He sat there, alone and frightened.

_Am I really dead? No I can't be. I don't even remember dying or entering the Well of All Sparks. _ Just the thought of him entering what transformers considered Heaven made him shutter and reconsider that last thought. He knew that his past actions would deny him any entry. Just to be safe, he put his hand on his neck to see if he still had the gash or any blood left. He sighed in relief as he felt the metal touch his digits. _No blood, no gash, thank Primus that it was only a dream…wait, since when do mechs dream? _The black and white scout drew air from his vents and released it a moment later. He needed to get his processor checked out when this ended. A corrupt memory bank only meant restless recharges and distorted memories like the one he had just now.

He looked around the room again. To the human eye, one would only see the palm of his hand. To Barricade, he saw something much worse. The room walls lost whatever wallpaper it had and replaced it with rust and blood. The floorboards had a dark red coat to them and some of the boards were missing. He couldn't see much below the floor and he didn't want to see what was down there. The room smelled like someone died and rotted away many years ago combined with the smell of burning coal. The window frame had bars on it and a brick wall sealed him off from the outside world. The bed he sat upright on had dried blood stains all over and his pillow laid on the floor. Barricade took a closer look at the pillow and turned away in disgust. The pillow had a crimson coat and…pulsated. Blood flowed out of the living pillow and fled through the missing floorboards. Barricade felt sick from the sight. The distorted memory left him with new feeling about blood as he rubbed his neck once more. He couldn't stand seeing the bloody pillow as he got up and kicked it to a corner. Blood spewed everywhere and landed on the scouts armor. He growled and looked around for a sink to wash himself off, only to ignore the sink since he thought about the blood everywhere.

_On second thought, I'd rather not look. I have a feeling that blood will rush out the faucet. _The scout looked around once again and saw a rusted, metal door. He put his hand on the rusted handle and pushed the handle down and opened the door. As he opened the door, a gunshot rang through the hall. Barricade transformed his arm into a Pulse Cannon and fully opened the door to look down the hall. There stood the fleshling Sam Witwickey, holding a gun in one hand and backing up. Barricade ran a visual scan and saw a being slowly creeping up to Sam. The entire upper part of its body looked to be oval shaped with only the legs resembling human. No facial features except for razor sharp teeth were on the being. It spat out an acid like substance while it walked, corroded the floor with every step. He then did a scan on Sam to see if he had any damages. The boy came up green and Barricade moved in to grab him. The scout wrapped one arm around the boy's chest and had his free hand on his mouth to prevent him from screaming. Sam held on to the gun tighter as Barricade brought him back to the room and closed the door.

******

_This isn't real! It can't be real!_

Sam ran down the rusty hall, every step made the rusty metal grating below him shutter. Panting as he ran.

_This town isn't real._

The town changed as he and Bumblebee checked out a storeroom for any useful items.

_I'm just sleeping in my bed._

The world changed around them as the floor and walls faded away like shards of glass to reveal the dark truth under the town.

_Any moment I will wake up now._

The Air Raid sirens blared all throughout the apartment, sending both the yellow scout and the teen into hell.

_And Bumblebee will be sitting outside in his Camaro alt form._

Monsters ate away at the grating that served as a wall. Bumblebee pushed Sam and told him to run. The frightened teen did just that.

_I just want to wake up from this nightmare!_

As Sam ran down the hall, his ash filled jacket got caught on a nail sticking out of the wall. The sudden jolt from the jacket sent Sam crashing down on to the floor, onto his back. Sam hissed in pain and then sat upright. He glanced around to see a door cracked open and light pouring through. Sam stood up and walked to the door and opened it. The room looked like a storage closet. Or what's left of a storage closet. A flashlight sat on top of a table at the far end of the room. For once since he arrived in this god forsaken town, he smiled at what he saw. He finally won't be in hell in the dark. Sam walked up and grabbed the flashlight. Right when he turned around and took one step, static filled the room. The teen turned and faced the sound, held the light to the floor. He moved the light slowly and almost gagged at what he saw.

There laid a man, covered in head to toe in blood and organs along with flies swarming him, gripping a gun and had a radio tucked away in his shirt pocket. His face warped and his jaw torn away. His left arm decayed to the bone and decapitated fingers.

Sam gave up the struggle and gagged at the sight. He bent over and threw up his lunch he had before coming to Silent Hill. It took him about ten minutes to hold whatever was left down and pried the gun from the dead man's hand. He then took the radio out of the pocket and looked at it. Red in color, the radio looked brand spanking new apart from a bloodstain here and there. _Why is the radio fizzing out like this? Shouldn't it be playing any radio stations? _ Sam tucked the radio in his pocket and walked out.

He exited the storage closet and the radio grew louder. He tapped his pocket to get the radio to die down. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw what gave off the static. One of those oval monsters he saw as he ran from the room from Bumblebee. With the gun still in his hand, he aimed at the monster. Major Lennox trained him in firearms even though he is the worst shot in NEST. He put the idea of missing in the back of his head and begun to back up as the monster drew closer.

"Stay back!" No response from the monster. "Get the hell away from me!"

Sam fired his gun, the bullet ricocheted off of a wall and he continued to fire two more shots. Both shots missed as the thing crept closer. His mind didn't register what had happened next when something grabbed him and dragged him through a door. All he remembered next was picking himself off the floor and scrambled to a nearby bed. He dropped his flashlight in front of him but he didn't bother picking it up as he stared down a pair of crimson eyes.

"G-G-G-Get back!" He said, stuttering in the process. The optics drew closer and a metal hand picked up the flashlight. The hand kept the flashlight trained on the ground as the eyes crept closer. The being closed in on the teen and quickly lifted up the flashlight to its face and quickly pushing its face forward.

"BOO!" Barricade yelled. Sam screamed and shot. The bullet connected with Barricade's forehead. Sam saw who he hit as he let the gun fall to the floor and plopped his back on the bed.

"Shit... why did you do that?" Sam said, painting. Barricade just held his forehead.

"You fleshlings are easy to scare." He said, smiling.

"Sorry for not being able to see in the dark asshole." Sam said. He tried to recover his lost breath from the adrenaline rush. "Not even a kid could believe in this but when am I going to wake up…"

"Organic."

"Yeah Barricade?"

"Where's the Autobot?" Barricade said. Sam thought about it for a second and then sat up.

"Son of a bitch…" Sam said and stood up.

*********

_Get away from me you slagging freak!_

Bumblebee punched one of the monsters back and ran for the door, acid burned on his arm plate. He grabbed the armor plate, dislodged it, and threw it to the side. He hated acid and didn't want his weapons systems damaged. He had other things on his processor, one of them being Sam. He hoped…no knew the teen would be alright but wanted to make sure. _Before Sam ran off, he said something about Barricade._ _Slag, what was it? Something about taking refuge there perhaps? I need to make sure!_

Gunshots rang through the hall and Bumblebee broke out into a full blown sprint. He feared the worst as he ran. He bolted past an open door and he saw another one of those things. The monster walked to a large, metal door in front of them, stopping in front of the door and turned to face it. Bumblebee quickly changed his arm into a pulse cannon and ran for the monster. Before the monster could even turn to face the mech, He punted it across the hall. He opened the door, aimed his cannon and fired. The light blue projectile soared through the air before connecting to its target. Acid flew all over the hall as the monster exploded. Bumblebee already made his way into the room and slammed the door as acid flew everywhere. Before the scout knew it, a flashlight shined in his direction. There stood Sam and Barricade, Sam held the flashlight in one hand and a handgun in the other. Barricade had his pulse cannon ready and trained on the yellow scout.

Barricade put his arm cannon down as it reverted into his arm. "Well the Autobot found us. I thought the glitch got himself killed." Barricade said. He earned a quick glare from Sam before the teen spoke up.

"You alright Bee?" Sam asked. Bumblebee looked at his arm and sighed.

"I'm fine. One of those monsters spit acid on my arm. Had to get rid of the plate or risk losing my weapon." Bumblebee said, before he walked to the couch. He sat down on the bloodstained couch, not caring what it looked like. He just faced down one of his worst fears. All mechs hated corrosive substances but Bumblebee had a bad run in with said substance as a sparkling. He lost his first upgrade back then and had to get a brand new frame due to the damage. His mentor though he would go into stasis lock from the shock and held him closer to his chest plate. Bumblebee didn't know what the substance was back then and he still shuddered every time he replayed the memory in his head. He was frightened while he fought those monsters but he pushed the thought away when Sam sat right next to him.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Sam asked. Bumblebee got irritated at the teen but didn't show it. He just tuned the world out as he collected his thoughts. Barricade leaned on the wall and just watched the scout with disgust. Barricade never cared to befriend the humans and he wasn't going to start now. They all sat in silence as the world reverted back to its normal form. The shards fell back into place and Bumblebee and Sam stood up to observe the transformation. The world returned to normal. Bed, pillow, couch, and window resembled something they would see back home; normal bed, normal windows, normal everything. Sam smiled at the sight.

"It's late. Let's get out of here in the morning." Sam said. He looked tired and plopped himself back on the couch. The yellow scout moved and sat on the bed.

"Are you going to recharge?" Bee asked. "Or do you think that I'm going to stab you in the back." Of course Bee teased the 'Con but he had to lighten the mood somehow. The other scout glared before he spoke up.

"I highly doubt you could offline me and to answer your question, no." Barricade walked to the door and grabbed a chair to prop it under the knob. One of the scout's better ideas Bee thought. Barricade turned around to face Bumblebee.

"I'd much rather keep watch. I have a feeling those…things might come back." Barricade took a seat on another chair across the room as Bumblebee laid down on the bed.

The yellow scout didn't expect recharge to come as quickly after today. But he was able to dim his optics like before.

___******_

A/N:Yes I know Bee got robbed of his screen time. The chapter focused more on Barricade and the Other Silent Hill. I had a bit of fun when I wrote Barricade's segment but fell short of Sam and Bumblebee.

I know everyone is going to complain about barricade scaring Sam but I couldn't pass the opportunity up for a quick laugh. That and Barricade really wanted to. *hears the roar of a cannon from Bumblebee* Expect more breaks in the story like that one.

There's going to be a huge difference between characters dreams and as you can tell, Bee is next.

Now for quotes are references.

Silent Hill 3:

Heather: "Stay back! Get the Hell away from me!"

Heather: "Not even a Kid could believe in this. But when am I going to wake up?"

Reference: Barricade scaring Sam is a reference to the good ending in Silent Hill 3.

Silent hill movie:

Reference: When Bumblebee tore off his armor plate with the acid on it. Cybil did the same thing when the monster spat acid on her jacket.

All Silent Hill games:

Reference: The dream sequence at the start of the chapter with Barricade's death is what most Silent Hill games do at the start. The protagonist has a nightmare which ends in their death.


	3. New Arrival

Author Notes: Watched Silent Hill: Shattered Memories Trailer and wow, I am amazed at what Konami did but at the same time, depressed. Dahlia looks like a slut, Cybil hair color changes and looks more like a man when she is in her angry costume, and the story is changed up. On the plus side, we get to see an icy hell along with the fact that you can't kill the monsters. I think I might incorporate that into my story and add meaning to it. Most likely it won't happen till later chapters since I like the blood and rust look.

Man this dream sequence kept me for the longest writers block ever. Usually I can write right off the bat and proofread later but nooo…. I had to hear the song Room of Angel just to get an idea.

The Wasp I'm using is an AU Wasp. Please do not confuse him with the TFA Wasp, you will just confuse yourself.

Last but not least, thank you DarkAngelLillith for making this chapter possible. Along with future chapters that involve your characters.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nothing at all except for the OC that is shown here and I own no References that are in this chapter or any of my other chapters.

Reviews are 3.

**Legend:**

Vorm: 83 years

**Sounds**

_Thoughts/dreams_

'_Thoughts in dream sequence'_

::Comlink::

**Chapter 3: New arrival.**

_A large metal escalator extends into the darkness. On each side are pipes that run along the walls and into the floor. The escalator made the only sound in the area. Bumblebee stood on one of the steps as the escalator made its way underground. His optics were off and his head down. The yellow scouts head jolted up and his optics online as he looked around._

"_What the pit…" The yellow scout said. "This place almost looks like the Iacon shuttle station." His feet reached the end of the escalator descent and walked forward. Metal pillars extended to the ceiling and a rather large lead pipe leaned on the wall. Without thinking twice, Bumblebee took the pipe and continued to walk. A green figure stood in the distance as the yellow scout moved down the hall. As he closed in, the figure came into view and resembled Bee to exact detail. The green mech turned around and looked at him._

"_Well didn't expect to see you here." He said. "Not after you condemned me to the stockades."_

"_Wasp…" Bumblebee really didn't like the mech even though he was right. The yellow scout got a hold of false information indicating that Wasp worked for the enemy and reported his findings to his commanding officer at the time. They tracked him down and before Wasp could get a word in edgewise, the cuffed him and took him away. He didn't find out till long after the battle of Tyger Pax that the real spy was found out to be the intelligence officer. Wasp did escape from the stockades before the fall of Cybertron and Bumblebee offered to help since he knew the truth. However, when things got too hot, he bolted and left Wasp behind to fend for himself. He'd rather not be known as a traitor helping out a suspected spy and be taken along with him. He didn't see Wasp after that. Someone informed him that Wasp went insane and offlined himself by taking one of the guards Laser Pistols and shot his spark chamber._

'_So than why, why is he here standing in front of me?'_

"_You just going to stand there or are you coming?" Bumblebee snapped out of wonderland when Wasp asked the question. The entire time that the yellow scout dug into his processor, Wasp went on about something or another. He wasn't paying attention nor did he bother with asking what the former mech said. He just started to walk down the station hall with Wasp. The green mech had no weapons on him, not even a small Laser Rifle. Bumblebee did a quick check on his weapon systems to find out that he also didn't have any weapons either. 'Good thing I picked up this pipe.' He thought as Wasp picked up a steel I-beam. They walked down to the concourse and approached the ticket gate. The gate itself wasn't a human gate. Instead, the gate looked to be an archway with red beams that moved up and down to detect anyone who doesn't have a ticket and send an electric charge to put that said mech into stasis. _

'_I still congratulate them on the security, even after Cybertron fell. We caught a few 'Con's that tried to get away in a shuttle this way.' Wasp pulled something out of one of the many compartments he had and gave the yellow scout a ticket stub. He looked at the date on the stub and sighed. The glyphs on the stub confirmed that where he stood is in fact Cybertron. The date, however, labeled a vorm after the battle of Tyger Pax. Now the yellow scout thought he had lost it and is lying somewhere offline in Silent Hill until Wasp spoke up._

"_Do you have your processor up your aft or what?" Wasp sounded angry but then again, that's typical of Wasp to be angry at Bee. He never liked him from the start and probably never will. Wasp stood past the ticket gate and signaled the scout to come along. Bumblebee did so and as he crossed, his ticket started to glow red before turning grey to indicate that it's been used. After he crossed the archway, he discarded the ticket and walked down to the shuttle platform. _

_The platform itself represented more of an earth subway more than anything. The hologram tracks, to what humans would call them, jetted into a wall that would open up to indicate an incoming shuttle. There were three shuttles that sat on top of the hologram tracks, none of them worked and showed signs of age and inactivity. Wasp sighed before he kicked one of the shuttle gates._

"_Frag, there goes my escape plan." Wasp sighed once again in frustration. Bumblebee just about had it for being left in the dark._

"_Ok tell me, what are you trying to run from Wasp?" The green mech looked at him, puzzled. _

"_From the officers' glitch head, I'm NOT going back to the stockades!" Wasp yelled. Something…growled at one end of the station platform and they both turned. Footsteps clicked as the being emerged from the shadows. It took the shape of a canine that had its skin torn away to reveal the innards. The being's metallic tongue hung low and dragged along the ground. The monster let out another growl before it picked up speed. Both mechs ran to the far end of the platform where no shuttles blocked them and jumped down to the tracks. They begun to cross when the sound of an incoming shutter blared throughout the platform and the large gates opened. Bumblebee didn't think as he grabbed Wasp and picked up speed. He was, in fact, faster than Wasp as they crossed. He threw him up on the station platform and proceeded to climb up, the shuttle closing in on him._

_The yellow scout almost got up but the demonic beast latched his tongue onto his leg and pulled him down. Bee hissed in pain and tried to kick the beast off of him._

"_Wasp, help me!" he yelled but Wasp had ran too far off to be of any help. _

"_How does it feel, knowing that you have been sentenced to your own fate?" The beast said and before Bumblebee could question, the shuttle crushed him along with the beast._

"_If you could go back and change the past, would you take it…"_

**********

"So I see that you had a nightmare too."

Barricade saw that the yellow scout sat up before his optics came online. He looked around and then sighed with relief.

"I'm back here again. That was some memory." Bumblebee said. Barricade got up and just looked at him before he walked to the door.

"Wake the fleshbag up. We need to get going." He said before leaving the room. Barricade leaned on the wall out in the hall, waiting on the other two. Five minutes passed when a grumpy Human walked out of the door.

"Why did we need to leave now?" the human asked and groaned at the same time. As much as Barricade wanted to strangle the organic right about now, he chose to walk away. Sam and Bumblebee followed close behind. They traveled down three flights of stairs and exited the building. Barricade started to jog for the exit and the fleshling and the Autobot tagged alongside him.

"There's the exit!" Sam said, pointing to the welcome sign. Sam broke out in a flow blown sprint at a speed that would put Blurr to shame, only to stop in front of the fog. Barricade and Bumblebee caught up to him and saw why the organic stopped.

The road dropped off into a Cliffside and down the white abyss. Sam fell to his knees as Bumblebee held on to him protectively. Fog covered the abyss and they couldn't see what lie below. The world around them was white as the sea of nothingness.

"What the fuck…" Were the only words that came out of Sam's mouth.

"Oh My Primus…" Came from Bumblebee this time, Barricade had nothing to add as he looked onto the abyss. He had to face the realization that they were stuck there with no way out. It wasn't possible...NO, it can't be possible. There's just no way that the road could be removed in just a day's time.

_There just HAS to be another way to get out._

Barricade turned and almost walked away from the group when he saw someone else lying on the floor, motionless. At first he ignored her and took a step, only to stop to hear another voice. The voice sounded like a femme's voice and made Barricade shutter for a moment.

"Go pick her up."

Barricade turned and walked over to the young girl. She wore a black tee-shirt and navy blue pants and black shoes. She almost looked peaceful as Barricade looked on. He wouldn't have stared at her for so long if she didn't remind him of someone long, long ago. He scoped her up in his arms and begun to walk back to the apartment, the other two looked on as he walked with her in his hands before they caught up. The walk back to the apartment was dead silent. Nobody wanted to make a sound now that they knew what had happened.

They weren't getting out. Not at this rate.

*****

All three of them sat in a room on the first floor. Sam and Bumblebee sat on a couch. The girl lays on the bed motionless while Barricade sat on the bed next to her. It almost seemed like that he was protected of her though Sam couldn't tell since he never saw Barricade ever being protective. Bee got up and walked to the door.

"I'm going to go see if I can find a weapon for her." The yellow scout said. Sam got up and walked to him.

"I'm going too." He pulled out his gun. "I might as well look for any bullets or a blunt object." Sam stepped outside and followed Bumblebee up the stairs. Sam knew he had to make bullets top priority. He couldn't fight close up and he doubted the idea that he could take a hit from one of those monsters. They rounded a corner on the second floor and Bumblebee scanned the area.

"Ok, nothing harmful is here so let's split up." The yellow scout pointed to a door next to them. "Go search that room and then the next one on the right." Sam nodded and walked to the door. He grabbed the door handle and turned back to Bumblebee, who almost entered another room.

"Be careful Bee." He said. Bee sighed before speaking up.

"I can handle myself. Yell if you need anything." Sam took his words to heart and opened the door. He walked into a storage closet filled with boxes and a lone mannequin sitting in the corner near the door. Sam walked towards the life sized doll and looked behind it. Something glittered in the faint light and Sam pulled it out of the box it sat in. He pulled out an ammunition case filled with Handgun bullets. Sam pocketed the bullets. He took another look at the mannequin's face before taking a step back. The life size doll had eyes, human eyes and the figure represented a young woman more than just a doll. He moved his hand across its face back and forth. He thought that he saw the eyes following his every movement. He grabbed the doll and turned it around than walked to the other side of the room. The teen took one more look at the doll before turning away. _I'm just being paranoid about a lifeless doll. _ He thought. _This eerie town is getting to me after yesterday… No. I don't even want to remember yesterday. _He searched through a pile of boxes and found batteries and some brown cargo pants. The teen smiled and checked the pants size.

_Perfect, it's just my waist size._ It took a moment but Sam changed out of the ash covered jeans and replaced them with the cargo pants. He removed the contents of his old pants and transferred them to the many pockets of his new pair of pants. The teen carried a flashlight, radio, Handgun bullets, and batteries with still room for about two more small items. Sam smiled at the amount of room he had. He didn't want to depend on bumblebee to be his storage area and he already knew that the yellow scout wouldn't be there all the time.

A high pitched scream followed by a crash made Sam jump. He quickly turned around and froze at what he saw.

The mannequin had lost its head as it rolled onto the floor. The sight itself wouldn't make him want to gag but the sheer fact that the mannequin dripped blood and the eyes rolled to the back of its head made him consider yelling for Bumblebee. Sam slowly moved to the door and kept his eyes trained on the headless doll. He put his back to the door and felt around for the knob. He couldn't take his eyes off of the bloody doll in fear that he may hear another scream and see even more blood. Sam found the doorknob before he heard another voice. A voice calling him to stay, almost sounded scared and helpless. Sam turned the doorknob and fell through the now opened door. He slammed it shut and leaned on the door with a sigh of relief.

He wasn't out of the word yet as the sirens blared once again and the world around him faded away once again to reveal the nightmare underneath the town. Sam knew that calling for Bumblebee would be useless since his call would be drowned out by the siren. When the transformation finished, he spotted something out of the corner of his eye that made him draw his gun.

Blocking his only way out and slumbering towards him was what only could be described as a walking bed. The creature's small legs made it wobble comically towards him. There was movement on top of the 'bed' like creature that could only be described as two people having sex on top of it. Sam begun to back up as he fired the handgun, the bullets did absolutely nothing to slow the creature down.

**Click**

**Click**

**Click**

The gun was empty as Sam scrambled to reload it. He dropped bullets onto the ground and the teen deemed the gun useless as he turned and ran. He loaded his gun and rounded a corner in the hall, only to stop in his tracks.

At the end of the hall near the window stood a man clothed in red with grey hair. He had a gun in one hand and kept his back turned to Sam. The teen walked forward and heard sobs coming from the man.

"Hey, are you alright?" Sam said as the teen closed in, he heard a faint whisper, barely heard but loud enough to make out the words.

""_Nonononono! Not anymore. No more death. No more Decepticons killing. No more whispers. No more fire. No more blue optics dimming. No more silence. No more blood. No more corpses. No more energon flowing._

Sam sped up his walk as thoughts rushed into his mind. _Decepticons, optics, energon, is he… no he can't be. He's human. _ He closed in on the man and the man turned. His sliver eyes showed the sign of giving up and he brought the gun to his temple. Sam broke out into a full blown sprint and held his hand out. Trying to grab the gun before the man fired.

*****

:Barricade, Barricade come in!: Bumblebee yelled over the comlink on a general channel only to meet the response of static. He stood around the nightmare that was the apartment room. He held on to a rusty old pipe with one hand as he sent out another call only to hear static once again. Gunshots rang through the area along with footsteps that hurried outside the door.

_Slag! That's Sam!_ Bumblebee ran for the door and tried to open it but wasn't able to even make it budge. The door was jammed shut and refused to move. The static in his comlink grew louder as if it tried to warn him of an upcoming threat. The yellow scout took three steps back and charged at the door. The force of his metal body crashed through the door and momentum took over. He crashed into a walking bed. The bed's feet begun to kick the air in an attempt to find ground and pick itself back up. The yellow scout scrambled to his feet and backed up at the sight. His armor plaiting on his arm is now stained with blood from the walking bed. Bumblebee didn't bother to look at the comical horror that was the walking bed; instead he turned and ran before turning the corner.

He saw that Sam had broken out into a sprint and reaching out to nothing but a window. The yellow scout ran after him in fear that the teen was about to launch himself out of a window. Sam grabbed the air before he tried to stop before momentum too over.

"Sam, brace yourself!" Bumblebee yelled as Sam crashed through a window. His arms covered his face to prevent the glass shards from cutting him. The yellow scout ran to the window and peered out of it. He saw the teen lying on the concrete in the darkness below. Bumblebee's comlink picked up a call from Barricade and the scout answered it.

:Autobot, what's going on? This other world has appeared and I heard gunshots.: Barricade said over the comm. Static joined in on the conversation.

:Sam just launched himself out a window and I headed downstairs. Stay with the girl.: Bumblebee

:Got it!: Barricade said before Bumblebee heard the link close. The yellow scout turned around and ran back down the hall and rounded a corner. The walking bed still wobbled towards him but Bumblebee ignored it. The bed tried to attack the scout only to miss as Bee slid under his attacker. The bed tripped and fell to the floor due to the force of the slide. The scout got back up and continued to run for the stairs. Bumblebee rounded the next corner and ran down the stairs. The weight of the scout and the rust of the grating gave way and Bumblebee crashed through the stairs. The scout didn't fall far nor did the sudden crash affect him as he picked himself back up and ran for the entrance. He darted past two demons, one of them looked to be a child of some sorts and the other one was the same being that spat acid on him beforehand. He turned another corner and saw the entrance. The scout broke out into a sprint, fearing that the door was also jammed and rammed into it.

The door gave way as Bumblebee flung himself onto the black pavement. He looked around and saw Sam lying on the sidewalk, glass shards all around him. Bumblebee got up and walked over to the teen, scanning to see if anything was around, waiting to ambush him. Relaxed with the fact that nothing watched him, he scoped the now motionless body up and walked back inside, the world around him reverted back to normal.

******

A/N: Man this took longer than expected, but I'm happy with what came out of it. I'm going to have some Sam fans hating me for this chapter but I had to find some way to start the next dream sequence.

Also: If anything contradicts with the TF movieverse time line, tell me and I will change it.

Anyways, here is references and Quotes:

DarkAngelLillith's Fanfiction: Silent Hill: The Unmaker's pit.

Bluestreak: _Nonononono! Not anymore. No more death. No more Decepticons killing. No more whispers. No more fire. No more blue optics dimming. No more silence. No more blood. No more corpses. No more energon flowing._

Silent Hill: Search for Home.

Reference: Sam ran to save a ghost only to find himself being shot out a window. Direct reference to when Beachcomber did the same thing.

Silent Hill 3:

Reference: The mannequin room event in my story happens to heather when she is in the Hilltop Center third floor in the mannequin room.

Silent Hill 4:

Reference: The Iacon Shuttle Station entrance is a rip off of Silent hill 4's subway world. In fact in the beta planning of this story, I was going to have a human Bumblebee interaction with the character Cynthia from Silent Hill 4 but was soon scrapped because I needed a way to show that Bumblebee had guilt.


	4. The Six Days

A/N: What a way to spend four hours in college to write just one dream sequence. Well, I would have this one up sooner but I ran through so many dream sequences that were all good but I needed one that would be convincing. Well this is what I decided on.

Not to mention College is a real pain, and with Finals around the corner, well I won't have any rest.

So many revisions to the part after the dream sequence, so many title changes, so many everything. This chapter could have gone so many ways but hey, I did it. Katie will get some characterization soon :D

Last but not least, there is a timeline to this. In DarkAngelLillith's story, Silent Hill: The Unmaker's Pit, Bluestreak committed suicide on day 3 and in this story, Sam leaped out of a window after a ghost (Bluestreak) on day 2. So Jazz's G1 team is a day ahead of Sam's Movieverse team.

Silent Hill is really another dimension after all.

LEGEND:

_Thoughts/Dreams_

'_Thoughts in dreams'_

:Com link:

**Sounds**

**Chapter 4: The Six Days.**

_Sam opened his eyes and started at the ash filled sky. It looked to be early morning but Sam couldn't move due to a throbbing pain in his back and legs. He fell from the second story window in the apartment building and the pain had kicked in; to top it all off, his head throbbed as if a hammer banged down on the teen's skull. Sam laid there for what felt to be the forever till the pain lowered down to a stinging feeling and the teen got up on his feet. _

_**Bang, Crash**_

_**Bang, Crash**_

_**Bang**_

"_Slag, missed the last one." Sam jumped in surprise and looked around. The voice and the gunshots didn't sound that far off. The teen looked around and spotted a nearby alley and begun to walk to it, hoping that the voice came from that alley._

_**Bang, Crash.**_

_That gunshot confirmed it; the voice came from the alley. Sam turned the corner into the alley and saw the same red dressed man from the apartment building. He kept his back turned to him as he fired more gunshots down the alley. In front of him were bottles lined up as targets, three of them shattered along with a fourth one shattering from a bullet. Sam looked at the grey haired man's temple, a gunshot wound rest in its place and started to drip blood._

"_Please don't stare. You'll just make the pain return." Said the man, almost pleading. It took Sam a good long moment to take his eyes off the wound and walked to the makeshift gun range. A table was set up in front of the man and a gun rested on top of the table. Sam started at the gun before the man spoke up again._

"_Take the gun and let's practice our aim. I'm a bit rusty after all." The man fired off another round and another bottle shattered on impact. Five more bottles took the place of the shattered ones as Sam took the gun. He aimed down the range and fired one shot, his bullet zoomed past the bottle and hit the wall behind it. _

"_So how did you die?" Said the grey haired man as he fired another shot, missing the bottle this time, he reloaded his gun and aimed downrange._

"_I'm not dead. What makes you think that?" Sam fired another shot and hit his target dead on._

"_Only the innocent souls that died in this town come to this part of Silent Hill." _

"_I didn't die; I was launched out a window when I tried to stop you from shooting yourself." The man froze for a moment before he fired another shot, once again missing the target._

"_So she wants to know more about you." _

"_She?" There was someone else in this town? "Who's she?"_

"_The little girl, I don't know her name yet." The man put his gun on the table and turned around. "Let's go for a walk. We can talk along the way." Sam put his gun down and followed the grey haired man. They walked through the fog for about five minutes before Sam decided to break the silence._

"_So what's your name?"_

"_Bluestreak, you?"_

"_Sam." Sam gathered his thoughts for a moment before speaking up again. "How did you die?"_

"_Gunshot to the head in suicide, I couldn't take this town anymore and shot myself as the town changed. Those were the worst three days of my life."_

"_When did it happen?" _

"_Yesterday" Sam realized when Bluestreak had killed himself. It was the same day that Sam launched himself out of the window in an attempt to save Bluestreak. Sam thought about what to say next and decided to get one other answer._

"_Do you remember standing in front of a window in an apartment building?"_

"_No, I don't remember anything after I died." Bluestreak stopped in his tracks and looked at Sam, his sliver eyes still showed the signs of defeat. "You may be stuck in this world. Why don't you explore a bit. And don't worry about the monsters. You're safe in this world." Sam looked at the grey haired man before responding._

"_What do you mean by 'this world'?"_

"_You're in another dimension Sam." Bluestreak turned around and begun to walk back to his gun range to resume practice, the fog begun to engulf the sliver haired man. "Say hi to your dimension's Bluestreak for me." And with that, he vanished through the fog. Sam continued to walk through the town. He didn't know why he was walking other than to explore._

_And that's all he could do._

*****

Ever since Sam launched himself out a window, he has been out of commission. Bumblebee stopped salvaging and stayed by Sam, watching for any signs of life within the teen. The girl introduced herself as Katie Newberry and she stayed on the couch quietly. Maybe she was taking in the current situation? Barricade didn't care but something about her just seemed so…odd. Something that made Barricade think to the point where he became sick of it. He managed to push the thought to the back of his processor and get to work. For the first two days, Barricade didn't go far in salvaging. He only went two blocks in all angles and retreated when the other world took over. He did find a switchblade knife, some ammo, and a map of Silent Hill.

The food that Barricade found wasn't much help to Katie. The food expired long ago and Katie suffered from food poisoning on the second day, causing Barricade to stay back and watch over her. He did leave after Katie finished vomiting, but didn't find much due to the sirens. Katie still ate the rotten food regardless if she had to resist the urge to launch it out of her mouth.

The third day Katie decided to join Barricade in Salvaging. Barricade declined her offer but the girl persisted. She wanted to see Silent Hill and wanted to get a better weapon than the knife that Barricade gave her. The argument lasted to what seemed like forever until Barricade gave in knowing that the only way to leave was to take her along with him. Both of them walked outside of the apartment complex and headed into the town. They explored a larger area than before since there were now two of them. By now Barricade knew that static in his Com Link meant danger closing in on them. Monstrous dogs and demonic birds flocked the streets all around them. Barricade did his best to protect Katie but she had to resort to run and hide from the monsters.

They came across a place called Nelly's Bar and Katie almost smiled at what she saw. Inside were shadowy figures that looked to be humans.

"Barricade, are those…" She asked and Barricade finished her sentence.

"Survivors. There are survivors inside." Katie almost ran ahead but Barricade stopped her by putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't, I can see that some of them are holding weapons and they might mistake you for a monster." Katie spun around and looked at the 'Con.

"And what if they don't?"

"Don't care if they don't think you're a monster and want to join up with us. I prefer having to feed two mouths, not" Barricade counted the figures inside the bar. "six plus you and the meatbag." And with that, Barricade and Katie walked away from the bar. The rest of the trip did yield good results as they found edible food, a steel pipe, and some handgun ammo.

They next two days went by quickly as Barricade trekked up to the area around Nelly's Bar and back. The restaurants around it had plenty of material and food to last a while but what they really needed was a way out of the ghost town.

For those five days, Barricade barely got any recharge time due to the nightmares that plagued his processor and Bumblebee only slipped into recharge for one night. Thought Barricade would never admit it, he was scared of slipping back into those nightmares.

*****

The sixth day surprised everyone. No looting was done that day and Bumblebee constantly walked back and forth in the small Apartment room. Something on the scouts mind had him and wouldn't let him go. Bumblebee constantly looked back at Sam as if he would rise up at any time and sighed when he didn't rise up.

"Autobot, just sit down. Your constant moving is starting to annoy me." Barricade spat out. Bumblebee ignored the comment and continued to walk.

"Bumblebee, could you sit down please?" Katie asked. Bumblebee also ignored her and kept walking. He knew that someone or something was out there, calling him. Suddenly, his Com Link buzzed to life as someone spoke though the link.

:Bumblebee, where are you? I don't see you nor am I picking you up on radar.: Bumblebee froze in mid step at the voice. _Could that have been… no he's dead. That can't be him. _Again the voice spoke up.

:Bumblebee if you're out there, than come look for me. I am...: Static hit the line. :blue…ment….corner of…..and munson….: The line died completely and the yellow scout hurried to the door. Barricade and Katie stood up, weapons in their hands, in fear that the yellow scout heard something at the door.

"Autobot did you hear something?" Barricade asked, Handgun held tightly in his hand.

"No, just a voice that was long forgotten." Bumblebee opened the door and turned back to the group one last time.

"I'm sorry; please look after Sam while I take care of a few things." And with that, Bumblebee walked out of the room and closed the door, the other world morphed around them. Barricade only thought one thing after that.

The Autobot just sentenced himself to death and he may take Sam with him.

******

A/N: That was a fast six days, now I may take this part of the story and turn it into a Silent Hill 2 bit. So expect Silent Hill 2 references soon.

Short chapter filled with only one reference and well if you read Silent Hill: The Unmaker's Pit, than you will recognize who those six people are.

PS: Wrote this while getting my wisdom teeth taken out. Might do a one shot.


	5. A note about the future of this story

A note about the future of this story.

Yes, yes, yes, I know that only that five people who follow me will even remotely care for this update on a dead story but I might as well explain myself for those five people.

Now I know I haven't done anything with this story but that was because that my original plotline was well…crap. I did the outline work and it sounded good in my head but when I put it on paper, it just turned into a train wreck. I was planning on fully trashing this idea and Repercussions until I got a review one night about this from a non-registered reader who called himself/herself Devastator. Here it is:

"_Im a big Transformers fan and I also like the SH games. Barricade is already monster like so he fits well in SH. If you ever continue you should make a Cybertronian connection to Silent Hill. Perhaps it was originally built on a large deposit of Dark Energon. I got that idea from War for Cyberton. Dark Energon could have unusual properties that bend time and space and create extra dimensions. It could also feed on the fears and corrupt sentient beings. It could also form a kind of hell; something that traps souls. Sort of an evil version of the matrix (the transformers afterlife not the simulation from the matrix movies) that also works on humans; that idea isn't as ridiculous as the alien endings of the SH games after all. I really hope you continue soon."_

Like you said, this really is a well thought out idea and it kicked my muse in gear.I haven't played War For Cybertron yet but I am waiting for someone to LP it. Its bound to happen.

Shortly after, I got a second idea reply from the same guy/girl:

"_One more thing I forgot in my review (sorry there both so long). If you do continue will you do any boss battles? The SH games are known for that, maybe a darker and even more evil (if that's even possible) version of Megatron. Or you might want to go the G1 route and have Unicron lurking out there in the endless fog. He is the equivalent of the devil for the Transformers and would be feared by Decepticons and Autobots alike."_

Something like this was originally planned. In fact, 'Bee was about to go investigate his 'Grief' in the very next chapter of this story. Here's a basic synopsis of what each character would have faced:

Bumblebee: Grief/Wasp. (He sent him to his grave on accident so he wanted forgiveness for his blind actions.)  
Barricade: Revenge/Megatron. (He regrets following under his command in fear so he wants to repay him by 'offlineing' him for all Barricade went through.  
Sam: Fear/Barricade. (Yup, Barricade was going to be possessed. I still haven't worked out the outcome of that.)  
My OC: Insanity/Parents. (To know your parents died is one thing, to know that you went insane and killed them is another.)

So what will happen with this is that I plan on remaking it into a very long one-shot. The OC will be wiped clean to bring a brand new one and the suggested idea will be used. Devastator, if you ever become a member on FanFiction (Dot) Net, I would love to add you as a beta.

One day I will restart this. But Right now Knowing Your Team and Sunny with a Chance of Memories is my baby.


End file.
